Reset
by Tammie
Summary: After Paul Phoenix won the Iron Fist Tourn. 4 -- he nearly brought the Mishima Zaibatsu to an end because of his irresponsibility, but after he realized that life wasn't all fun and games; he sold off the company and 'reseted' his aspects.
1. Chapter 1: Afterwards

**A/N:** _Another adoring Tekken fic. This fanfiction is really original -- I'm not using Tekken coupling; instead there is an original character named Jewel Starr. She's an original character and will play a big role in this entire fic. The Tekken characters that WILL be used are as follows: Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law and Forest Law. I hope you like this Action/Romance fic. If you do, please leave a comment ... or something. XD_  
  
  
  
  


**RESET - Chapter 1: Afterwards**  


  
  
  
  
  
Those piercing blue spheres glared through the Dojo window as his date called from the taxi cab across the street, "Paul! Paul? Paul?!" she called endlessly, but he wasn't listening. He was dozed off at a picture of himself ... from two years ago. He stepped backward and raised his head to see the world 'Marshall's Dojo'. "Marshall..." he sighed as the girl at the cab sighed and grunted, "Fine! You can **walk** home you loser!" with that the girl hoped into the cab, slammed the door as the yellow cab drove off.   
  
The man at the window was Paul Phoenix. He'd won the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4, but still seemed to lack something. He'd almost brought down the damn company he'd won to the ground; so he decided to throw it to the hands of another company and get a decent amount of money for it. That what he'd do. He really had no other choise ... the times of partying and festivities weren't enough for him; and it semmed that his good friend Marshall was making it good for himself -- with his own dojo and all. A grin ran across those pink lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way home, "It's time to reset what I've done. Start over."  
  
That same night Paul went home and replaced his maroon suit with his leatherbound motorcycle attire. He was still wearing the shades from before as he slipped them off and threw them to the ground, "It ain't my style," with a grin, he hopped on his bike -- revved the gas pedal and zoomed from his parking garage, into the dead of night. From this moment on, he's start his life again.  
  


***  


  
He'd spend the entire night out on the streets, thinking of what he'd do with his life. He was forty-eight, single, a hardhead, and at times a man whore; but he still had his own qualities. He was a man for thrist of battle, adventure and the feel of adrenaline. What he really missed was his dojo and some of his good students who'd left after King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3.  
  
His eyes opened and his vision was blurred. He was in his room, on his bed. Paul had come home after the long drive around the city as he yawned and rolled over on his back. The other side of his bed ... empty. At times, maybe once and a while -- oh what the hell -- all the time, he wished he's wake up with a gorgeous lady next to him. Not a whore, though ... a real woman. A woman who'd love him and a woman who he could share himself to. That was such a sureal thought; he was too much of a 'loser' to ever find someone who'd love him. Bah, what was he complaining? Most of it was his fault anyway.  
  
Paul groaned as he sat up from his bed and looked around at his extremely messy room. He should clean it something ... _Eh, maybe tommorrow_ ... He thought as he yawned again. With a jolt, he shot up from hsi bed and made his way to his bathroom. His usual routine consisted of a quick shower, a few sprays of his favorite cologne, about an hour working on standing his hair and then getting dressed for a new day ni his biker outfit. Today would be different, though. Today he would take a nice long bath, clean himself up (like shave and fix his crooked sideburns) and find an unused cologne to wear, tie his hair in a tight ponytail and finally; dress in his black Judo outfit. This was a good start for the renewal of his life.  
  
After a waded morning of getting ready, Paul's plans consisted of going down to Marshall's dojo and talk to him about being a teacher there. With a grin on his face, Paul hopped on his Davidson and sped out of his garage and toward the spot where that girl had called him a loser last night. As he zipped through the streets he felt the breeze shoot past his face and stop at each red light. He was feeling and looking good this day.  
  
He drove quiet a while until he parked in front of the Dojo. He was still grinning as he hopped from his motorbike and walked elegantly towards the dojo. The minute he walked was the minute his eyes met light brown spheres staring directly at him. It was a woman, who looked very young. She had a medium muscular build, but had the curves of a foxx. Her face was round and slim. Her eyes were almond shaped, but wider -- which gave her eyes power and tranqulity. Her hips were round and he could tell she had a big butt. Her lips were thick and her hair was a dark brown that went down past her shoulder blades and curled at the end. She looked tall and surely she was American, and to be plainly honest ... the brunett that leered at him was beautiful, "Hey! Hey! Paul!" came a strong voice as Paul snapped from his hypnosis, "What bring you here, man?" It was Marshall Law and he was dressed in his own Martial Arts attire.  
  
"Hey, Marshall! 'Sup man?" Paul laughed, shaking the hand of his good friend. "Where are all your students? I saw few of them the other night." Paul asked as the two made their way into Law's office. The girl whom met eyes with was named Jewel Starr. She was on of Law's star pupils and one of the best at the moves he'd thought her. She even knew some that he'd watched a certain friend do before ... and that was Paul. Her attacks consisted of moves from Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix -- giving her an awesome arsenol of both worlds. Paul didn't know this, though.  
  
As Paul took a seat in one of the seats in front of Law's desk did the girl walk into the room, "Mr. Law ... may I take a break?" she said softly, "Sure. Remember you don't have to call me 'mister'. Just call me Law. And don't talk so formely, sweetie!" Law said warmly. Jewel smiled and nodded, "Sorry. It's just out of respect, you know." she bowed a bit and made her way to a small area to the side of the dojo where a coffee table with beverages and other refreshments sat.  
  
"Who's the girl, Law? Girlfriend?" Paul joked and Law simply laughed, "Yeah right. I'm married, remember? Even though my wife is currently in China with her mother, I'm still truthful," Law said bluntly, "I was only jokin`. Don't take it so up the ass..." Paul grunted watching Law simply grin. "But really ... who is she? She's gorgeous!" Paul injected, waving his arms in a gesture, "She's my top student. She kicked my ass a while ago and hasn't been defeated by a single one of my other students. Her name is Jewel. Jewel Starr. Yeah, I know ... weird name. Anyway, she was the first to sign up with the dojo when my second attempt at a restaurant went down the toilet." Law explained as Paul listened intently, "Jewel, huh? She taken?" he grinned, "Don't even try it. Last time, my second top student, Hisaru, tried flirting with her ... he came back the second day with a black eye."  
  
"Ouch," Paul winced at the thought, "Hard to get, huh?" he added. Law nodded and crossed his arms as he leaned back on his leather chair. "How old is she? Twenty two or something?" the blond asked, watching his Chinese friend burst into laugher, "Twenty two?! She'll take that as a compliment, Paul. It might not seem like it, but the girls FORTY-two." Paul's jaw dropped ... she wasn't that far behind; it was only by six years. Paul found himself grinning at this, but Law interruped his thoughts, "So why'd you come over? Dressed like that?" Law gestured at his Judo outfit, "Come to take classes?" Law joked, but Paul coughed, "Um ... I was wondering if I could get a job as a teacher `ere." He said hesitantly.  
  
There was silence between the two and Law seemed to be pondering his friend serious request. "Hm ... alright. You've got the job. Why the sudden change, huh, pal?" Law smiled, standing up. "Eh ... its a long story. I'll explain later." Paul stood up as well as the two made their way to the main practice area. The whitewashed walls were glistening and the blue pads over the wooden floors gave the small dojo its very own feel. "You can start tommorrow. Today its a little slow because most student are taking breaks." Law explained as Paul gawked at the girl who's back was towards the two. _Nice ass. Very Sexy_. Paul grinned as Law smacked him crack side the head, "Hey! What was that for?!" he howled, "Staring," Law said quietly. Paul rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "So why is she here?"  
  
"Special request. She said she wanted to train today." Law said as he watched Jewel turn around and walk towards him. She nodded at Paul and smiled, "Hello." Law introduced, "Jewel, this is Paul Phoenix. Paul, this is Jewel Starr." Jewel and Paul shook hands and the blond man found himself blush. Good thing neither of them noticed his reaction. "It is nice to meet you Mist--" Jewel began, but Paul interruped, "Don't call me mister. You can just call me Paul, okay?" he said casually and she nodded with a warm smile, "Alright."  
  


***  


  
The day _had_ been slow, like Law had said. Paul yawned as he watched Law and Jewel go at it for the 50 thousanth time -- everytime Jewel winning, "Very good! You're getting better!" Law said as the last fight finished. Jewel smiled and leaned toward her Master as she whispered something in his ear. Paul watched Law grin as his friend's head turned towards him, "Would you like to take the honors of fighting Jewel?" he asked, walking toward the blond. Paul blinked and stood up, "Alright. Let's go then!" Law watched him approch the girl with a grin, "Ready?"  
  
"Fight!" Law yelled. Both fighters got into thieir fighting positions. Jewel's was a little different. Her feet were parted, her right hand was clutched in a fist down toward her waist in her left was held a few inches in front of her face in a tight fist. Her left foot was tiptioed and her back was arched inward. Their eyes connected as Paul stood motionless ... waiting for her first move. Her first move it was and it was a strong one at that. Paul felt a hard blow slam into his gut as his entire body flew back and slammed hard into the wall behind him. "Ouch!" Law grinned, watching from where Paul was formely sitting. Jewel had performed Paul's exclusive move called '_Burning Fists_'. He winced as he stood, watching the brunett hop in front of him ... ready for her next move. Little did she know he was charging his own attack. He crouched down, rolled his right fist back and howled, "Burryah!" then in a flashing second his fist connected to her tight stomach and the brunett flew into the ground with a loud howl of pain. She didn't get up as Paul stood triumphantly over her. "Paul wins!" Law called, walking over to the two.  
  
Paul was already helping his opponent to her feet as she grinned up at him, "Nice fight. You broke my record." She extended her hand and he took it, "Yeah...heh." Paul said nervously as Law slapped blond man's shoulder. "Hey! Nice work pal!" he congradulated as Paul waved him off.  
  


***  


  
"... So then he says, 'You're kidding me! I thought it was a dog!'" Paul finished his stupid joke as Law and Jewel laughed incoherently. They were tired, but their adrenaline was keeping them awake. They were all seated on the center of the training mat in indian style. Jewel brought her right hand up and looked down at her wristwatch. The digital numbers read 3:45 AM. "Oh damn. I'd better get going. I have to catch a tax--" Paul interruped her again, "I can take you home. No worries." He smiled and she smiled back, "Alright. Save myself my cash!" She joked as the three stood up.  
  
After a hug for a goodbye from Jewel and a wave from Paul, the two left the Chinese man to close up his dojo and drive home in his well kept Honda Civic. Paul hopped on his Davidson as Jewel sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She pressed her head to his back as he revved up the boke's engine and zoomed off.  
  
"Where to?" he asked, turning his head a bit. Jewel pointed to the right, "Go there and turn left on the next turn. Go all the way down and you'll see a small house there." She explained, "Got'cha." With that the blond Judo and Martial Artist followed her directions and stopped at a cozy looking house on a residential area. After hopping off the boke and walked to her front steps, Jewel turned to face her escort. "Well ... thanks for the ride," She smiled warmly at him and bowed her head, but as she was about to turn -- Paul leaned down and planted a peck on her left cheek. "You're welcome ... G'night, Jewel." He said softly. Her cheeks turned red. He was expecting a smack, but he simply got a small smile in return, "Good night." She turned and unlocked her front door, walking in and shutting it behind her. Paul stood there for about two minutes until he realized he must look like a moron. He ran to his bike and zoomed off ... to his own home (which was a one bedroom apartment.)


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Strength

**A/N:** _No reviews ... Okay! I really want to advance in this fic because I have SO much in mind. I've been brainstorming a lot of plot twist and other evil things and now I have to finish this fic. I might put my other fics on hault for a while until I finish this one, but it is doubtful. I hope you enjoy chapter two; and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think, okie? Thanks!!_  
  
  
  
  


**RESET - Chapter 2: Growing Strength**  


  
  
  
  
  
Paul Phoenix drove down the main street that would lead to his apartment that night. It was four in the morning, but he wasn't tired--or so he thought--because his body was aching for rest. He ignored it ... since his mind was currently pre-occupied with thoughts. "Hm." Paul pulled into his garage as he stepped off his bike and clicked it off. He looked down at it and grunted; followed by a long yawn. That night he went to sleep like a baby, not struggling to get himself to sleep like it usually was.  
  


Somewhere across the city someone hadn't gone to sleep, "He says he won the Iron Fist Tournament 4, huh?" Jewel whispered as her mouse floated over the 'address' bar in her Internet Explorer. She searched through google and found the official Iron Fist Tournament webpage. She grinned, and opened it to see many links and other things that led to informatorive sites. After surfing for a while she found the links to the member profiles of the past and current fighters who participated, "Tekken: Jun Kazama ... Michelle Change ... hmm. Paul Phoenix," Jewel began to read his stats and found out he'd lost. She searched on and then clicked the 'Tekken 2' link. "Tekken 2: Kazuya Mishima ... Kunimitsu. Paul Phoenix." Again she clicked the link and read the information. Again ... he lost the tournament due to a trafic jam where he had no other choise, but to forfeit. Jewel shook her head and grunted softly as she went over and found the Tekken 3 link. "This was two years ago." Her eyes moved along the text on the webpage as she read, "He did win, but left?" she continued to read and found out that Paul had defeated Ogre and returned home; only to later find out Ogre had mutated into a second form and the Tournament continued without him. She squinted her eyes and yawned sleepidly. It was getting late and she knew it. She turned her head to the right to look at her digital clock and saw the numbers read 4:55 AM. "Shit," she snorted, "... just one more page." She clicked the Tekken 4 link and looked up Paul's name. She read it and found out he had won the tournament and the Mishima Zaibatsu, but due to irresponsibility the Zaibatsu was sold off to another company by this blond and he kept the earnings to himself. The brunett continued to scroll down and read," ...But the Zaibatsu was rebought by Heihachi Mishima with the remaining earning he had and is currently being restored." She arched a brow," Heihachi Mishima?" Jewel clicked a red link at the very bottom at the page that said 'Click here for agenda of upcoming events.' Curiosity overtook her and she found herself reading a well organized calender for the remainder of the month and the next. "Hmm ..." Most of the squares were blank, but one. It was a three weeks from today and as she read it a grin spread over her face, "Tekken Tag Tournament 2." She clicked on the information link and read all the qualifications and specifications needed to participate. So far so good, until she saw, " ... Qualified Partner needed to participate in the Tag Tournament?" Jewel signed as she scratched the back of her neck. She seemed to ponder for a minute, "Mr. Law?" Shaking her head she came to the bottom of the page where it said, 'Register OnLine today!' Clicking the link she read what she needed and the near second option was for the tag partner; which made her grin. It wouldn't be too hard to find a partner for this; and maybe she'd finally have a nice trophy on her shelf. She finished up, shut down her computer, clicked off the desk light and hi the sack. This time ... she had trouble sleeping -- she was still brainstorming who to ask to attend the Tag Tournament.  


  


***  


  
His alarm clock flared insanely at exactly 7:30 AM as his eyes shot open. He was still really tired, but today was his first day of working at the dojo. Paul lazidly got up to fix himself up as he left at around 7:56 AM. The day was gloomy and cold and he found himself shivering downstairs in his garage. He grabbed his leather jacket from the coathanger in the corner as he got on his Davidson and drove off into the gloomy morning.  
  
When Paul arrived at the dojo he found it was still closed, "Lazy ass Law." Paul growled, but stopped his reign of curses when he saw Jewel standing at the main doors. She was wrapped in a soft and warm looking trenchcoat. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was shivering. When Paul arrived she looked up at him and waved slightly as he made his way over, "G'morning!" he called, smiling. "Good morning, Paul." Jewel said with a warm smile, "You look cold. I can let you borrow my jacket." He said, begining to take off his jacket, "It's okay. Law won't take long ... I hope." She injected, looking up at him. Paul hadn't listened to her. He'd already taken off his jacket and was now wrapping it around her and she didn't seem to mind. "Thanks," she smiled warmly at him; her eyes locked with his. They both seem ... hypnotized with one another, but their hypnosis was broken by the honk of a Honda Civic and the voice of a Chinese man known as Law, "Hey! You guys are here early!"  
  
"And you're late!" Paul howled, walking over to him. Law shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Eh. The misses came home last night and wanted me in bed today." he said with a grunt. Paul grinned at that comment as he followed his frind towards the main doors. Law took his time unlocking the super-secure place as Paul and Jewel stepped into the warmness of the dojo. "Ah. Feels good in here," Jewel sighed, removing Paul's jacket and handing it back to him. "Thanks." She smiled as he smiled back, loving the fact that those lips of her always curled up at him. "Heh, sure." Law looked at the two and yawned, "So, alright. Ready to practice, Jewel?" Law said enthusiastically. Jewel shook her head as Law arched a brow, "I need to speak to you. Actually ... it's a request, sorta. Um, well, uh. How can I ask this?" Jewel stuttered, "You can ask me anything, sweety. What's up?" Law nodded as he watched Paul stand to the side with his arms crossed. "I want to participate in the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament and I want you to be my tag partner," with that Jewel slipped a printed peice of paper from her jacket's pocket. "Huh? Tekken Tag Tournament 2?" Jewel nodded, "My son attended the first one." Law said incoherently as Jewel watched him with pleadful eyes. Law made a gestured face and sighed, "Sorry, but I can't. After the loss of the last Iron Fist Tournament, I decided never to fight again and to dedicate my life to teaching. I'm really sorry." Law said simpathetically.  
  
Jewel's eyes slightly watered, but she fought back tears of dissapointment. "It's okay. It isn't a big deal, anyway." Law embraced her warmly and she returned a weak hug. They stepped away as Law walked into his office and Jewel walked towards the window, sniffling softly. She really wanted to go to this tournament, but she supposed it wouldn't be possible. As Jewel leaned her forehead against the glass, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey ... you okay?" It was Paul. Jewel nodded, not bothering to turn around, "You know, I can be your partner." The minute Paul said this Jewel turned around wide-eyed, "What?! You will?" Her voice was exited and high, "Sure. I'm still a fighter, ya know!" Paul flexed his muscles and before he knew it, Jewel had wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "Oh, thanks so much! You've made my day!"  
  
Paul was hugging back when they both heard a throat clear behind them, "Looks like you've got yourself a partnet, Jewel. When do you plan to start training?" Law asked, crossing his arms, "Immediatly!" She grinned, walking over to him ... followed by Paul. He felt real good right about now.  
  


***  


  
Jewel and Paul would train for the next two and half weeks and then they'd travel to Japan after their registration to begin the tournament. Their arsenol was grand and with some good strategies they'd surely come in in first place. The day had been just as slow as yesterday, so Jewel and Paul took this to their advantage to practice together and just to get to know each other a little more.  
  
As Jewel slammed her fist into the hand pad that were attached to Paul's hands, he started conversation. "So, do you have any siblings?" he asked, Jewel grunted as she kept going, but spoke at the same time, "Yeah. I have one younger brother. He lives in this city, but isn't into martial arts. He's more into video games ... he owns the Game Heaven store in Downtown." Paul nodded and grinned, "Do you have a boyfriend?" He said this almost inaudibly. He was flirting, but only hoped the punches to his hands didn't move to his face. Jewel chuckled at this and responded casually, "Actually, no. Single."   
  
"Ah ..." Paul nodded again and grinned, "Do you want to be single or what?" he asked again, Jewel stopping to take her breath. "Actually ... I've dated, but men only seem to go out with me for my looks and not me. I have sort of a switch personality and they dump me on the first little 'shit fit' I have. You know what I mean." She said with a grin. Paul stared at her in disbelief, "A gorgeous woman like you? Man ... good thing you dumped them. They don't deserve you." Jewel smiled, "They dumped me, Paul."  
  
"Oh ..." he grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Your turn," she put on the padded gloves as Paul began to punch them, "Can I ask you something sorta personal?" Paul asked with a grunt, "Go ahead. Ask away." Paul was hesitant, but simply asked, "Did you ever sleep with any of them?" Jewel was silent for a moment, but brought herself foward with slight hesitance, "Once. We dated for two years, until he cheated on me." Paul thought about that. _Man ... she's been through a lot. I could tell. No wonder she's single. Maybe I ask her out on a date. Heh, wouldn't be that bad. I mean the girl is gorgeous and she has such a personality. Damn ... look at her. She's beautiful. She's_- "Paul, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Mr. Phoenix hadn't noticed that he'd stopped punching the pads and he was just staring at her. Gawking. Jaw dropped. "Did you go brain dead?" Jewel giggled, looking at his funny expression. Paul stood up and shook his head, "Oh, sorry!" He laughed as Law -- from his office -- watched the two get aquainted. Law didn't think that Jewel would become so friendly to his big hunk of a guy. She always shot down other guys in his dojo, but ... this was different. They seemed to connect somehow.  
  
"You're such a dork." Jewel said playfully, walking over to the refreshment table. Paul's cheek were a flaring red as he followed. She handed him a plastic cup full of punch as she gulped down her own refreshment. "Nice workout, Paul." He nodded and patted her shoulder, "Yep!" He gulped down his own drink as Law came out of his office. "Alright guys. I'm closing early today. You'd better head out." Jewel and Paul nodded as they grabbed their jackets and walked out. She slipped on her jacket as Paul did the same. The night was cold and foggy. She'd taken a cab in the morning and tonight the streets were eeriely empty. "Hey, Jewel ... I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something. After that workout we need energy, you know!" Paul suggested cheerfully, walking up next to her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sounds good enough." She eyed him, "Do I have to pay?" Paul laughed at her comment and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he escorted her to his bike. At the moment he was just being friendly, but if she hesitated he'd stop his actions. To his surprise she followed heed and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked side by side to his Davidson.  
  


***  


  
"Is that so?" Jewel said as she leaned down to take a sip of her Clam Chowder. Paul had decided to be a little romantic and take her to a nice, elegant and seemlessly expensive restaurant. She knew for a fact this was no problem ... since he was rich with the earning from selling the Mishima Zaibatsu. Paul had been talking about his past losses in the Tekken tournaments and how he finally won the forth one. "Must've been fun." Paul looked at her and grinned, "How come you've never attended the tournaments. You seem pretty advanced, you know." He asked, as he leaned down and placed a slice of meat into his mouth. "I was scared. I heard about the first tournament, but hesitated ... since I was an amatuer. Every time it came up, I was scared." She sighed finishing her apperizer soup.  
  
They finished their huge meal and came out with full stomachs and empty pockets. The check was insanely high and Jewel had almost thrown a fit inside because of it. Luckily Paul calmed her down and paid off the bill -- making haste to leave. "Sorry of how I acted back there." Jewel said softly as the two walked side by side to the parking lot, "It's alright," Paul wrapped his arm around her gently and grinned, "I've seen worse!" he joked and Jewel found herself laughing. They stopped at his bike and stood beside it as he turned to look at her. "Jewel, you're such a great person ... I've never met anyone like you. I know we just met, but it seems like I've known you forever. I just want to let you know that, alright?" Paul took a deep breath as she looked deep into her eyes, "I ... I couldn't hold that in anymore." Jewel looked up at him with warm light brown eyes, "Ditto." she said softly and Paul's eyes went wide. He arched a brow at her and she smiled tenderly. He was fighting back the urge of kissing her, but he didn't win the battle of the heart.  
  
He brought his right hand under her chin, lifted it up, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Tilting his head, Paul gently french kissed this sexy woman. Again, he expected a smack, but she didn't pull away or hesitate. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the passionate kiss. Some people never believed in love at first sight and Paul had been one of then. After this moment, though, he knew he felt something very strong for this girl -- correction: this woman. Jewel pulled back after a few hot pecked kisses on his lips as she smiled up at him, "Well that was unexpected. Aren't _you_ the fast-approchable one..." she grinned at him and he grinned back. "A good looking one at that." He replied, seating himself on the bike. She followed suit and sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He took off, feeling better than he'd felt in the morning and the day before.  
  
"Your place or mine?" Paul chuckled, "How about both? You go to yours and I go to mine?" she replied simply. She wasn't _that_ easy to get and he knew that. The only reason he'd gotten that lip smacker back there was because she liked him just as much as he liked her, but knew she'd be a battle to earn.  
  
He reached her apartment as they both hopped off and he escorted her again to her front steps. "It was a nice night. Thanks. And thanks again for being my Tag Partner. I'll register us tonight." She said, nodding at him. "No problem, Juu." Jewel chuckled and arched a brow, "Juu?" She laughed and he turned red, "Can't call you that, huh?" Paul said shyly, "No! It's okay! I just think it's weird. No ones ever called me that before."  
  
Jewel looked taller than him, but that was because she was on the second step and he was still on he pavement. She placed her right hand on his cheek and smiled, "Good night, Paul." With that she quickly turned around and walked into her house. Paul grinned, raising his hands to touch the lips that had met his. He grinned mischeviously to himself and turned to leave when a voice called out to him, "Paul! Hey wait up!" It was Jewel. "I need your address and phone number. I have the page up already, so you can just fill it out."   
  
Paul nodded, turning to walk towards him. He walked in and was greeted by humble warmness. The house was barely decorated, but it was warm and cozy. Whitewashed walls, and wooden flooring. "Nice pad," he commented and she nodded, "Thanks." She walked to the desk where the computer monitor sat and clicked open the registration window. "They never had this ... I had always been forced to go to some big ass place and fill out all this."  
  
He walked over to the computer and in a few minutes filled out all necessary fields. "Thanks, again." Jewel said as Paul stepped out of her door, "Anytime." he replied, smiling down at her. "Well, good night." Paul was a sneaky one as he grabbed her and leaned down for a kiss, but she pulled away. "Ask next time," and with that she closed the door in his face -- not rudely anyway -- and he stood there, jaw dropped. "Wow. What a woman!"  
  
He went home happy that night.


End file.
